


secret

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: One of Hoseok’s favorite things about Kihyun is also one of the most dangerous things about Kihyun; Kihyun isloud.





	secret

One of Hoseok’s favorite things about Kihyun is also one of the most dangerous things about Kihyun; Kihyun is _loud_. 

They’re together in the dark on Hoseok's bed in Hoseok’s room, the door locked and both of them fully naked and going at it, happy to be alone in the dorm for the night. Hoseok is on top of Kihyun, fucking him hard with deep, powerful thrusts in a steady rhythm, Hoseok grunting and groaning low in his chest and Kihyun moaning beautifully with each hit, Kihyun’s voice ringing out loud and clear and sweet, just like when he’s singing. 

The bed creaks beneath them, like it might break beneath their weight, and Hoseok pants roughly and wet against Kihyun’s throat as he fucks him, Kihyun’s legs wrapped around Hoseok’s waist and Kihyun’s arms wrapped around Hoseok’s chest, Kihyun’s soft little hands digging bruises into Hoseok’s shoulder blades as Hoseok pounds into him over and over and over again, leaning onto his forearms on either side of Kihyun’s head on the pillow and using his full strength for the best leverage, just the way that they both like it. 

They usually don’t have the luxury of being able to fuck like this, to go all out and to really enjoy it, but tonight, they had been able to do everything the right way. Nearly an hour of heavy foreplay, heated touches and even hotter kisses, and then Kihyun splayed out on his back, Hoseok sitting up and straddling his hips, Hoseok working Kihyun’s tight little entrance open bit by bit with his fingers until Kihyun was soaking wet inside and begging for Hoseok’s cock and Hoseok was no longer able to resist him. 

Now, they’re both getting close. Hoseok keeps fucking Kihyun hard, and Kihyun’s moans are growing louder and higher with each thrust, each hit of Hoseok’s cock deep inside of him, both of them flushed, both of them sweating and hot wrapped tight together, both of them completely lost in what they’re doing, so lost that Hoseok almost doesn’t notice the sound of the door opening on the other side of the wall, the spill of the other members coming inside the dorm, back two hours early from whatever they were doing. 

_Shit_. 

Hoseok abruptly stops moving, going still on top of Kihyun, and Kihyun lets out a broken yell of protest, squeezing at Hoseok’s shoulders and throwing his head back against the pillow, tears of frustration spilling down his cheeks. Hoseok pushes up to hover over Kihyun, Hoseok’s heart beating deafeningly loud in his ears as he doesn’t move, struggling to hear what’s going on outside, or if they’re about to be caught. 

“H-hyung,” Kihyun whines, his eyes fluttering open, his full lips parted, and he’s so beautiful that Hoseok forgets everything including his own name for one long second as he looks right into Kihyun’s eyes. “Please, please, please...” 

Hoseok catches his breath for a few moments, then reaches to lightly stroke Kihyun’s cheek, Kihyun’s skin like hot silk beneath his fingertips. “We can finish,” Hoseok murmurs, “but you have to be quiet, Ki.” 

Kihyun moans softly, a sweet little whimper, and closes his eyes again. “Please, hyung,” he begs, cheeks wet with tears. 

Hoseok starts to move again, slowly at first, and it goes well for a few moments as Hoseok falls back into a rhythm, thrusting deep and hard, but then, Kihyun starts to get loud again, throwing his head back and letting out a string of moans at the same time that he clenches tight around Hoseok’s cock and has Hoseok seeing stars and letting out a filthy shout. 

At that, Hoseok immediately stops once more, his chest heaving. Who is he kidding? They’re _both_ loud as hell. 

“Hyung,” Kihyun moans as he squirms beneath him. “Please, hyung. Fuck me harder. Fuck me, hyung, I—” 

Hoseok can’t take much more of this either, and so he covers Kihyun’s mouth with his right hand, Kihyun’s eyes fluttering and a fresh blush coloring his cheeks as he sucks in a breath through his nose, and Hoseok can’t help but to smile as he meets Kihyun’s gaze. Kihyun _likes_ it, likes being gagged. It’s good information to file away for another time. 

Hoseok doesn't break eye contact with Kihyun as he starts to thrust again, balancing on his left forearm while keeping his right hand snug over Kihyun’s mouth, and he watches with fascination as Kihyun’s eyes slip closed and he starts to make all those filthy noises right into Hoseok’s palm, sweat dotting Kihyun’s forehead, Kihyun’s whole body seeming to vibrate with heat and pressure like he’ll burst. He’s so close, Hoseok can feel him trembling down to his fingertips. 

Hoseok is getting close too as he goes harder and faster, so, so close, and with perfect timing, Hoseok buries his face in Kihyun’s throat to muffle his groans as he comes inside of him hard, heat flooding him in waves, Kihyun coming almost immediately after with what’s certainly a scream muffled by Hoseok’s palm and his ass squeezing tight around Hoseok’s cock in that final series of thrusts as Hoseok pumps himself empty. 

Hoseok collapses on top of Kihyun, panting hard against Kihyun’s throat as his climax evens out, keeping his hand over Kihyun’s mouth as Kihyun comes down too, because he knows from experience that Kihyun’s just as loud when he’s coming down. 

It’s only after Hoseok is sure that they’re both safe, that they’re no longer in danger of being exposed, that he finally removes his hand, Kihyun’s eyes flickering open just as Hoseok swoops in to replace his hand with his lips in a scorching-hot post-coital kiss, both of their eyes slipping closed as they melt into it. 

When Hoseok finally pulls away, hovering over Kihyun with their lips still touching, Kihyun speaks, his eyes bright and amused as he squeezes Hoseok’s shoulders affectionately. 

“Hyung,” he murmurs. “It’s not a secret when everyone already knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
